The Love of the Irish
by DaughterofaBeautyQueen
Summary: James had never been much for parties, girls, or rowdiness, he'd rather read a book or learn something new. Siobhan doesn't know much about her new work partner and roommate, but she knows that, anyone would. As Siobhan and James grow closer and learn more about each other, Siobhan will unveil the true James behind the glasses and books. I don't own Harry Potter;James II/OC
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, May 24th 5:35 PM

"Buckley and Brawley Law Firm, this is Siobhan Buckley, how may I help you?" Siobhan tried to hide the exhaustion in her voice. Today had been such a long day; her secretary had been out, so everything came straight to her.

"Miss Buckley, I wanted to call to clarify the meeting time for when I arrive in Dublin tomorrow?" a male voice sounded unsure through the phone.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, use the portkey you've received around 5:30 in the afternoon, just before the end of our work hours. Once you're there I'll show you around the facility, and where your office is and all of that. Um, and then after that I'll take you to where you'll stay until you find a different place that suits you. Does that sound alright Mr. Potter?"

"Uh, yes, Miss Buckley, I do have one more question, though," James potter responded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Siobhan responded this time her voice sounding unsure.

"Where is it that I will be staying until I find another place to live?" she could imagine James furrowing his eyebrows. James had done that many times reading books in the library when they had gone to Hogwarts. Both James and Siobhan had spent a lot of their time in the library, well it wasn't much of a surprise what with both being Ravenclaws. During her time there Siobhan had noticed James, and sometimes caught herself observing him along with others (she liked to observe faces and create stories based off of their expressions), but she never knew if he noticed anyone other than his books. James and his books were like Hagrid and his animals, inseparable, Siobhan had thought that he'd look up at least every now and again, but he never had (at least to her knowledge). It wasn't that odd he never acknowledged her, they had been in the same house, but he was also two years older. "Miss Buckley?" James' voice brought her out of the past and into the present.

"Oh, my apologies, Mr. Potter, you'll be staying in my spare bedroom until you can find some other form of living, if that's alright with you?" Siobhan was still unsure of the whole arrangement, but she knew she had to stay professional, besides, her place was the only one of her co-workers' that had the extra room.

"I'm sure that will be fine, Miss Buckley. Have a good evening," Siobhan could tell James was trying to stay professional as well, because she still picked up on a slight unease to his voice.

"And the same to you, Mr. Potter," Siobhan said when she hung up the phone and looked at her watch: 5:55, she had five minutes left to the work day. She thanked Merlin that tomorrow was Friday, almost the end of the week, then she could have two days to not deal with other people's problems.

…

Friday, May 25th 5:25 PM

Siobhan was waiting near the building's three fireplaces used for the floo network, waiting for James Potter, her new partner on cases, and her new temporary roommate. Siobhan would admit that she was a tad nervous about James' arrival, she had never talked to him during school but she used to harbor a tiny crush on the shaggy brown-haired Ravenclaw. When he started Hogwarts all the tabloids talked about how he was going to be a fun edition to the Potter-Weasley clan, and live up to his namesake, but that all changed once he was sorted into Ravenclaw, everyone was in a shock. Everyone but his family, I suppose, Siobhan thought. James wasn't a prankster or a careless, funny Gryffindor, he was, frankly, a serious-minded book nerd.

Siobhan found this out for herself when she arrived to Hogwarts two years later, and was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. He seemed to only have one friend, his only other relative to be sorted into Ravenclaw, Rose Weasley, and Rose hadn't been there until James' second year, so Siobhan always thought of what James must have done his first year, did he talk to other people much? Did he only talk to his teachers?

Though James seemed to love his books more than humans, he was still under some of the spotlight, because some girls liked the intelligence and glasses factor, Siobhan was guilty of being one of them. Despite that, Albus was truly the Potter that got the most attention. By his sixth year he was Slytherin's Quidditch Captain, and he was known for elaborate pranks with his partners in crime, Scorpious Malfoy, and Fred Weasley II, and he was quite the ladies' man.

Green flames and the sound of coughing brought Siobhan out of her thoughts, she tried not to laugh when she said, "Afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"Afternoon, Miss Buckley, good day so far?" James said after his coughing fit left him.

"It has gone well, much better than yesterday I must say, my secretary was out sick yesterday, so _everything_ went straight to me, it was quite exhausting. I expect your day has gone well, too?" Siobhan questioned as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Well it was good until I had to floo over, floo trips are never fun for me, I always end up having coughing fits. I'm just glad I didn't fall over this time, that usually happens, too," James sounded like he was rambling, maybe he did that when he was nervous. After a minute James seemed to regain composure, "This is a nice building, Miss Buckley, when was it built?"

"1983, my grandfather and his best friend started this law firm, and it's stayed in the two families since. My uncle was the one to take it on, as both of his children pursued a different career, I wanted to be a lawyer so I was the next Buckley to be in the business. My uncle still works here, as well as two of the Brawley's, and then we have eight more lawyers, including you. It was a pleasant surprise when Mrs. Weasley called and said that she wanted to have ties to more law firms and wanted us to be the first law firm to ally with, we had the opening so we agreed without hesitation. I was really expecting Rose, or Dominique because it was already arranged for the new lawyer to stay with me temporarily, but I don't think you'll be too bad. Well here we are, your office, Mr. Potter," Siobhan led him inside the room.

"This is very nice, so who will be my partner?" James inquired.

"That'll be me, I've been without a partner for about five months now, you're pretty much my savior, James Potter," Siobhan said with a laugh.

"Oh, really? Well, Miss Buckley, it is my pleasure to save the day," James finished his dramatics with a bow. Siobhan had never known he could be laid back and silly, but she found she quite liked this version of James, the version the public eye had yet to lay eyes on. Siobhan was surprised that she had seen this just after meeting the bloke, but maybe there was more to James Potter than meets the eye. Perhaps the tabloids were wrong about him, they've been wrong before.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter," Siobhan replied with a smile and an over done voice, just as the clock in the room chimed 6:00. "Well now you know where your office is, we can go to my house where you'll be staying for the time being. Follow me, Mr. Potter." Siobhan walked out of the room and walked to the other side of the building. After walking in silence for a couple minutes they reached her uncle's office and she lead him through the door, "Uncle Edmond, James Potter has arrived."

"Oh do come in, Mr. Potter, I presume Siobhan has shown you the building and your new office?" Edmond rose from his seat to greet James.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Buckley, Siobhan has been quite charming," James said when he shook Edmond Buckley's hand.

"Yes, she's always a darling this one," Edmond said with a smile, "don't tell anyone, but she's my favorite niece."

"Oh please, Uncle Edmond only says that because I'm the only one who wanted to be a lawyer like him," Siobhan scoffed, but she felt a small smile creep upon her face. If she was being honest, Edmond was her favorite Uncle as well.

"Nonsense, Siobhan," Edmond ruffled her hair, "now, I believe, if my watch is correct, that the work day is over. So go home, and enjoy your weekend, I'll see the both of you at 8 o'clock on Monday. It was good to see you, Mr. Potter." Edmond sent them off with one last handshake for James, and a kiss to Siobhan's forehead.

"So now we're going back to your house?" James asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I guess it's going to be called our house for now, I mean, you are currently considered my roommate," Siobhan sheepishly explained, biting her lip.

"I guess, so, I didn't think about that. How have the years since Hogwarts treated you, Siobhan?" James tried to make simple conversation, so there wouldn't be an awkward silence.

"Oh they've been well I suppose, I went to a year of further education to become a lawyer, and I've been living in my house for four years now," Siobhan stopped once they reached the doors of the building, and motioned for him to take hold of her arm. Once they landed in her small cottage from the apparition she asked, "How about you James? How have the years since Hogwarts treated you?"

"Well, I also did an extra year of further education, I've been a lawyer at Aunt Hermione's law firm for almost six years now. Hey I found something we have in common!" James exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Siobhan said amused.

"Well the law firms we started working at were run by one of our relative's."

"Yes, well if you follow me I'll take you to your room," Siobhan led him out of the living room and down the hall. "I suppose you charmed your backpack, or you just pack really lightly?"

"Oh, yeah Aunt Hermione taught me the charm, it's become quite helpful, I use it on my pockets a lot. I could teach you..?" James trailed off as he unpacked his back and filled up the dresser and small closet.

"Oh, I already know the charm," Siobhan waved him off, "I'm going to start on something for dinner. When you're done unpacking you can come help if you want, the kitchen is the room next to the living room."

"Okay, thanks for everything, Miss- er Siobhan," James furrowed his eyebrows, the expression Siobhan had seen so much at Hogwarts.

"Your welcome, James. Tomorrow I'll show you around Dublin," Siobhan smiled as she left the room. James mumbled something inaudible when she was at the door. She turned around with her eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking to myself, I said that this arrangement won't be as awkward as I originally thought," James nervously scratched at his neck.

"I agree James, you're quite pleasant once you get past all of the seriousness. Now I'm going to be in the kitchen," Siobhan walked out this time headed towards the kitchen. Later, while she made dinner, James was there to pass ingredients to her and make small talk. Siobhan found herself thankful for the new help, she never knew how much she'd needed it. Once they sat down to eat, a warm feeling creeped into in her stomach, she smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she had originally thought.

...

 **A/N:** I hope you liked that! I'm really excited for this new story, and quite nervous because I'm editing these by myself. R&R! - Lissie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, May 26th 9:15

Siobhan woke up to the sound of someone screaming. She jumped out of her bed and ran to where the sound came from, she couldn't help but laugh when she opened James' door and found him on the floor. He was looking up at her in disbelief, "What just happened to me?"

"The beds are enchanted to wake sleepers up at a set time, I need it for work, so I'm not late. I didn't know what kind of sleeper you were, or what time you preferred, so I set it for 9:15. Mine wakes me up later because I never know when I'll wake up on a Saturday. I normally wake up at 9:00 or 9:30, but just in case I set mine for 11:00 on the weekends. Would you like me to change the settings later?" she informed him after her laughing fit. She knew she had forgotten to mention something to him. She had gotten so used to my bed waking her up she had forgotten it wasn't a common thing, even for wizards and witches.

"Er- Yes, that would be much appreciated," James let out with a laugh as he struggled to get up from the floor. "I hope you have hot water."

Once again she tried to hold back a laugh as she watched _James Potter_ stretch out his limbs in his pajamas just as if this was completely normal. She guessed it was normal now, he did live with her after all, but that had only been for a day. She walked out of his room with the words, "I'll be sure to leave you some."

After she showered she made them breakfast, Siobhan was in the process of frying eggs when James walked into the kitchen without a shirt. Now him not being associated with athletics, and being a nerd instead meant that people didn't really think of him as muscular, but Siobhan took one look at him and knew that that stereotype was not one that applied to James. James had muscle and lots of it, he must wear his suits where they don't give that because Siobhan thought he was lanky and lean like most everyone else did. Siobhan was pleased in a way that after less than a day James felt comfortable with Siobhan, comfortable enough to be the person he was away from the prying public and the persona he put on for work.

"Hey," James said to her as if he had just woken up when in reality, he'd been up for a good 45 minutes.

"Hey, why do you still sound sleepy?" Siobhan said as she put some eggs and buttered toast onto a plate and placed it in front of where James sat down.

"I sound sleepy until I have my coffee, it's been like that since 5th year," James said nonchalantly.

"Okay, well there's some in the pot, you can get yourself some," Siobhan said sipping her own cup of coffee.

"Thanks," James said sitting back down, "so what are we going to do today?"

"I figure I'll show you around Wizard Dublin, take you into some shops since you will be here for a while. I'll introduce you to some people too, that way if you go out by yourself you won't find yourself in a sticky situation with no one to go to," Siobhan explained.

"Okay that sounds fine, I'm going to get dressed, thanks for breakfast," James put his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen towards his room.

Siobhan sighed as she got up, part of her felt that her decision to let James stay with her was exhausting, but the other part of her felt as if he'd always been a part of her life. Siobhan was surprised at how comfortable it was to have James around, as if it had been like that all her life. Siobhan placed her things in the sink and with her wand she made them start cleaning themselves, she shook the odd feeling away and went to her room to get ready for the day as well.

….

10:45

"So this is the main sweet shop in Dublin, my favorite shop," Siobhan lead James into Cresta's Confectionaries.

"I'll probably come visit every week, I love sweets, and all my nieces and nephews love them too," James informed her with a smile. His eyes instantly lit up when he saw the cauldron cakes, he grabbed three and went to look around at the local candies while Siobhan followed behind him softly laughing.

"You're acting like a five-year-old, James," Siobhan said as he picked up some Dublin Donuts, and some Unicorn Droppings, "You are going to get fat, James."

James held the treats to his chest, "No I'm not, who said these were all for me?" James scurried to the counter where Cresta Tobbins was laughing, having heard the whole ordeal.

"Siobhan, who is this young man?" Cresta said as put his treats into a box and tied it with a ribbon.

"Cresta, I'd like you to meet my new friend, colleague, and roommate, James Potter. James, this is Cresta, she owns the sweet shop and she is like another grandmother to me," Siobhan happily introduced them.

"Good morning, Cresta, it's a pleasure to meet you, you have great treats. I'll admit that not having a good sweets shop was one thing that worried me greatly about Dublin," James laughed as he picked up his box from the counter. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Cresta, you should expect me to become a regular, I love sweets."

"I'll look forward to your visits then, have a nice day, I hope you enjoy Dublin!" Cresta waved as they walked out the door.

"I'm thinking the book store next?" Siobhan said as she crossed the street ahead of James.

"Yeah, sure, you think we could stop by the Quidditch shop after that?" James questioned.

"I suppose, I didn't think you cared much for Quidditch," Siobhan had scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion.

"I love watching it, and playing, but only for fun, I don't like the obsession over it, and how it becomes important for pride, it takes all the fun out for me," James explained as he opened the door of Ink&Quill for Siobhan.

"That makes sense, so since you play a little, are you any good?" Siobhan became even more interested in this new James, that seemed to come easily to her. She couldn't help but feeling a little special because she knew he wasn't usually like this.

"Hello, Miss Buckley, it sure is great to see you here, oh who is this you have here?" a lady walked up to where they were, her name tag read: Edith Tutterow.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Edith, this is James Potter, he just started working at the law firm, and I've decided to show him around today," Siobhan introduced James to Edith and looked around, she noticed that there had been some rearrangements sing the last time she was here. "Mrs. Edith, can you point me in the law section, the sections seem to have moved since I was last here."

"Oh sure, dear, it four rows past sports right over there," Edith pointed her in the direction. As Siobhan was walking to look for more books for the law firm, she could hear Edith ask James what he was looking for. She left them there and hoped James wouldn't suffer too much, she knew Edith could carry a conversation forever.

…

4:59

"Well, that was an eventful day, I did _not_ expect it to take that long at the quidditch shop," James groaned as he fell down on the couch. Siobhan just laughed as she sat down in the other couch, and summoned some tea from the kitchen.

"You _are_ a Potter, James, when you say your name in the quidditch shop, you're going to get attention. This may be Ireland, but you're still famous," Siobhan informed him.

"Yeah, yeah, it just gets annoying sometimes, at least it's not as bad as it is with Al. I think sometimes _he_ wants to be the quiet one," James sat up and poured some tea into his cup and looked at Siobhan.

"Were you always quiet?" Siobhan asked curiously while she sipped on her tea.

"Well, no, I used to be rambunctious, and a prankster, but one day one of my pranks meant for Al was set off on Lily instead, and she started crying. She kept screaming and asking what she did to me for her to be the victim of one my pranks. She was only two at the time, and all I had wanted was to be funny, I had never wanted to hurt people. I didn't want that to happen again, so I stopped playing pranks on people, and found other things that interested me. I guess it was the Grandma Potter, and mum inside of me that showed me I loved to learn. I still assist in pranks every now and then, Al was never as good as me, so I helped with his bigger ones, and I always covered for him. Though I always made sure that there was an actual purpose to the pranks, like if it was for a boy who'd been mean to Rosie, or one of my other girl relatives," James had gained a faraway look in his eyes. Siobhan wondered if anyone other than his family had known what he just told her.

"Wow, James, I would've never guessed that," Siobhan said, which seemed to have brought James back to the present. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure," James shrugged.

"Why are you so comfortable with me? I mean, you've only been here for a day, so why do you act as if I'm your best friend?"

"I actually don't know, I just felt that you were somewhat similar to me from the start. I didn't feel like I had to put on my façade around you. Even in Hogwarts you seemed different, when I would see you in the library, you didn't seem like one of those fangirls. You would actually study, and I was thankful for that, but I do wish we had become friends before now," James explained to Siobhan.

"You knew about me in Hogwarts?" Siobhan was surprised, she thought James had only paid attention his family members and books when he was in Hogwarts.

"Why of course, you were in the library almost as much as I was, and you were a fifth year prefect when I was Head Boy, I had to pay attention to you, but I knew who you were before that," James smiled at a memory in his head. Siobhan wondered if he looked at her when she wasn't looking at him, and maybe he didn't know that she looked at him when he wasn't looking.

"Wow, well, I thought you really only paid attention to your family and your studies," Siobhan looked down in embarrassment.

"Really?" James sounded sad he wondered if he came off as selfish, only thinking about what helped him.

"Well, I mean you either had your face smashed in a book or you were with Rose, so I just thought that you didn't pay attention to people who didn't make an effort to talk to you. You didn't seem like someone to waste their time making new friends because if they really wanted to be your friend, they would pursue you," Siobhan said, and James sighed, he was glad she didn't think he was selfish, because he really tried not to be selfish.

"Okay, well that's better than what some people thought of me," James finally said with a laugh. They made some small talk after that, getting to know each other some more, so they didn't feel like strangers.

"Oh, it's almost 6:00, are you hungry yet?" Siobhan stood up and took the tea tray into the kitchen.

"I could eat; do you want me to help you cook supper?" James asked her when he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, could you put some noodles in a pot to boil, while I brown this meat? I'm thinking of making spaghetti tonight," Siobhan said as she got a pan out and put it on top of the stove.

While they made supper James and Siobhan exchanged childhood stories, as well as Hogwarts stories. Siobhan found herself becoming more and more comfortable with James, she found herself thankful to have someone else around. It wasn't until James had arrived that she realized how lonely she was.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, are you going to stay up longer?" Siobhan closed her book and stood up stretching her arms out.

"I think I'll go to bed after this chapter, do you think you could do me a favor?" James looked up at her with his glasses half way down his nose.

"It depends on what it is," Siobhan responded.

"Well, every Sunday my family has dinner at the Burrow, Grandma and Grandad Weasley's house, and they said I didn't have to come tomorrow because they wanted me to get acquainted in Ireland, but I feel comfortable here. However, Grandma Weasley said when I did visit, that I needed to bring someone with me, so would you mind coming with me?" James asked her.

"I wouldn't mind going with you, I don't usually do much on Sundays anyways. Wouldn't it seem odd to bring someone after two days here, though? Especially a woman?" Siobhan asked James with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes it would, and some will tease me, but you are my roommate and partner at the law firm, so it wouldn't be _that_ surprising. Also, Aunt Hermione will be there, and I would think that she would want to meet you in person, don't you?" James reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose, what time do we have to be there?" Siobhan asked him.

James smiled and said, "12:30, thank you so much, Siobhan."

"You're welcome, James, goodnight," Siobhan said as she walked out of the living room.

"Goodnight," James responded.

…..

A/N: Well, this took longer than expected, but it is longer than last chapter! Next chapter will be Sunday and the Burrow, and hopefully it will come faster than this update. Hope you liked it! -Lissie


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday, June 3rd 5:30 PM

"I can't believe they thought I was your girlfriend!" Siobhan grumbled walking away from the floo. James laughed sitting down on the couch, Siobahn sat down next to him exhausted, and feeling bloated from all the food Molly Weasley fed her. Even though it was her second Sunday spent at the Borough, she was still overwhelmed by all of it.

"What can I say? My family is insane, and all of the women are such romantics. Just know that once they have their minds made up, they won't give up. In their minds, if there is a second appearance of the same person, it automatically means they'll be family somehow," James kindly informed her.

"I will say that your Aunt Hermione was very nice, though. I was very glad to talk to her a second time. Don't tell my uncle, but your aunt is the real reason I wanted to become a lawyer, not him. I would read the books she had published, and articles written about her, and I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to be a powerful woman, who helped bring justice to witches and wizards. I wanted to do right in the world and have a voice for not only myself, but everyone who couldn't have a voice."

"That's great, Siobhan. That's a better reason than mine," James confessed.

"What was your reason?" Siobhan asked him curious for the answer.

"I chose it because I knew Aunt Hermione would give me the job if I had the right qualifications, not just because I was her nephew and Harry Potter's son. I knew it was a job I could handle, and what can I say? I love to argue," James ended on a light note for good measure.

"That's still a good reason. You didn't just take the job because you knew they would give it to you for your name. That's a very admirable reason, it shows good character," Siobhan kept getting more and more interested in the man James Potter had become. James did things because he was a normal man not because he was _James Potter_. James was very different than many people would have expected. And for the first time, Siobhan was actually very thankful James came to work there and take up her extra room, not just okay with the inconvenience.

"Thanks, hey, are you getting hungry? Because I'm getting a bit peckish," James walked towards the kitchen not really waiting for Siobhan. Siobhan followed James into the kitchen and helped him prepare food for dinner. They made small talk like they had almost every night about work, James' family, and how James had settled into Dublin. By the time Siobhan was lying in bed, she thought she was getting to know the real James Potter and she was glad she just didn't see the tabloid side of him.

…

Thursday, June 14th 7:30 AM

"Bloody Hell!" Siobhan laughed when she heard James fall out of his bed. She walked into his room and for the umpteenth time she saw him on his floor looking disheveled.

"I can't believe you aren't used to it yet," Siobhan walked further into the room.

"I see that," James grunted and Siobhan offered her hand to him, "Thursdays always seem to be my Mondays, after Wednesday I start thinking the week is over and I always sleep in on Thursday. Weird, eh?"

"Pretty odd," Siobhan agreed, "so, you know how we got off early on Fridays in the summer?"

"Yeah?"

Siobhan but her lip, "Do you want to get lunch somewhere in Muggle Dublin tomorrow? Because I still haven't brought you there, and I can take you through it after we have lunch?"

James scrunched his eyebrows, thinking, "Sure, yeah, we'll do that."

"Okay good. I'll have breakfast ready in about 20 minutes, so don't take too long getting ready, or I'll leave you here alone," Siobhan joked leaving the room and James fake pouted. Over the past weeks, they had settled into a rhythm that Siobhan found quite comfortable. They would wake up, she would make breakfast, and they would apparate to work, they would sit together for lunch (and probably bicker back and forth), after work they'd go home and sit in the living room read and talk. They would end the day with dinner that seemed to last longer than it should, maybe because they couldn't stop talking to each other.

Siobhan found herself confiding in James, even about things that hadn't seen daylight. She felt like she could tell James anything. This surprised her because she had never had someone this close to her who wasn't her brother, but it also made her feel more whole inside because James made her feel comfortable. What surprised her the most though, was that fact that James was letting all of this happen. James who had never had friends outside of family, who was the boy who never lived up to his name sake, was confiding in Siobhan as much as she was confiding in him.

Siobhan would go as far as to say that James had become her best friend. She felt that he belonged in her life, and she hoped that he would feel the same way.

James walked in and pinched her sides and she jumped causing her to pour pancake batter on the counter. She turned around with a glare prepared for him, but laughed at his already horrified face. "You're cleaning that up," was all she said before turning back around. "And you can't use magic to clean it either," she added when she heard his clothes shuffling.

"Bloody hell, Siobhan," James whined, but grabbed some paper towels and headed to the sink any way.

"If you're going to be a child, I'll treat you like one," Siobhan quipped. She kept a small smile on her face while James grumbled removing the gooey batter from the granite.

Siobhan finished making breakfast and she and James teased back and forth, but he put his work face on the second they joined arms to apparate to work. Siobhan still hadn't gotten over how easily James could mask himself. It made her wonder that he felt the boy he had been wasn't worth much, so he masked it with his formalities and work terms. Siobhan wished he didn't do that, she had become quite fond of his lesser known self, and she found Professional James frankly boring.

…

12:30 PM

"You ready for lunch?" James stuck his head into Siobhan's office.

"Yeah, I just need to type up a few more notes on this report," Siobhan replied without looking up. She had been having trouble with this report all morning, but she really wanted to finish before she took her lunch break.

"You think you need any help?" James asked walking fully into her office. He walked up to her desk and picked up the report. Siobhan reached out for it but James moved it out of her reach, "It's okay, I'll just read the notes out to you while you type."

Siobhan huffed, but agreed none the less. She and James worked maybe 20 more minutes before she was done, she was definitely hungry afterwards. "I am so glad I was able to get that done. For some reason, that report was so hard."

"You'll get a report like that every now and then," James agreed and opened the door to the staff room for her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it just sucks," Siobhan complained and got out her and James' lunch. They sat down to eat, and they made small talk for a while, James teased her about not being as good as him.

"Hey, you're older, you can't say you're better if you have more experience, we are proportiona-"

"Good afternoon Siobhan, James," Edmond said as he walked into the staff room. James and Siobhan moved away from each other because as lunch went on, they had shifted closer to each other.

"Hi, Uncle Edmond, how's your day been?" Siobhan tried to hide and shakiness in her voice. She knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, but she felt odd when there was an intruder on her and James, and she felt that what they did was no one's business.

"I finished a few reports, and some new cases came in. If there seems to be an over flow I will send some your way, and you can work on them with James. Other than regular things, my day has been uneventful, how about you two?"

"Well, Siobhan got hold of a rather difficult report for her," James started, "So being the gentleman I am, I assisted her and we finished just in time for us to have lunch."

"Ah, well I bet Siobhan is thankful that we have new help, correct?" Edmond smiled knowingly.

"Yes, Uncle. James and I have to get back to work, we'll see you later," Siobhan grabbed her trash and threw it away, James followed her. Once they were outside the staff room Siobhan slapped James and he just laughed while they walked back to their offices. "I can't believe you," Siobhan rolled her eyes and walked into her office.

James had a smirk on his mouth that shouldn't be there, but looked like it belonged on his face, as he leaned his body on the door frame. "I bet you didn't think I'd be like this when you first met me?" he raised an eyebrow still holding the smirk.

"Of course I didn't, I thought you were this shy, genius who couldn't make a joke to save his life. I was sadly mistaken," Siobhan teased.

James pouted, "Why is that a bad thing?" He walked fully into her office and leaned on her desk, that bay always found something to lean on. No wonder he had terrible posture.

"It's not a bad thing, but it proves that people aren't really what they seem on the outside. And that people always have something hidden," Siobhan tipped her head up to meet James' eyes. She searched for something hidden in him, but it seemed to her that he'd revealed everything to her already. But Siobhan saw a flash of something she couldn't register fast enough as it went away as fast as it showed up.

 **A/N:** So…. I have no excuse for being this late, but I gave you a chapter I hope you'll enjoy. I think there will be 2 more chapters to this story because I need to get this done fast (haha yeah, right) as I'm not very good with updates. After this is finished, I will be posting one shots (possible two-shot?) and the occasional poem on PJO poems. Till next time! – Lissie Dianne


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, July 13th 7:30 PM

Siobhan and James were sitting opposite each other in the living room, Siobhan reading a book and James staring off into space, deep in thought. Over the past month Siobhan and James had become very close and have reached a sort of comfort that they can be silent and it wasn't awkward. Siobhan really cherished their friendship, she hadn't been this close to someone in a while. She felt wanted, and more than that, a part of her felt needed by James. This was a first because she had needed people in her life before, people who probably weren't healthy for her to keep around, but she had never felt that she was needed. Sometimes she wondered if she was even wanted.

"Hey," James said softly, the faraway look was gone from his face. He looked different now, there weren't any dark circles in his eyes (Siobhan made sure he didn't overwork himself), and he had filled out a little, so he wasn't so scrawny.

Siobhan made a face but then softened to a small smile, "What?"

"Hear me out here, but wouldn't it be a great idea for you to get a cat?" James was smiling and his eyes got big, pleading for her to say yes.

Siobhan looked at him with a quizzing look for a moment, and then broke into a smile, "Oh alright, we'll go look at cats tomorrow."

"Yes! Aunt Hermione's the one who gave me the idea, she was talking about how much she missed Krookshanks, the cat she had whilst she was at Hogwarts, she's thinking about getting another one now that Rose and Hugo are out of the house. And I was just thinking that we could get one, because we don't go out much, and when we do, it's not for long, and it will increase morale."

"Morale?" Siobhan raised an eyebrow, "there's only two people in this house and you care about morale?"

"Oh yeah sure, make fun of me. However, yes I believe we'll be happier with a pet here because at some point we'll get tired of each other's faces. Don't you think so?" James offered.

"I mean I guess, I just haven't heard somebody use the word morale since Professor Flitwick lectured us on bullying my Fourth Year," Siobhan laughed and got up and walked into the kitchen. James followed her and she got cookies out of the pantry. She hoisted herself onto the counter while James just leaned himself on the island. They shared cookies and Hogwarts memories until Siobhan got tired and headed off to bed while James went to the bathroom and took a shower.

…

Saturday, July 14th 12:30 PM

"I was thinking maybe just a basic Maine Coon breed ki—"

"Oooooo this one's so cute let's get that one," Siobhan squatted to get a better look at the gray kitten, she was mesmerized by the cat's beautiful green eyes. She looked up at James to find him smiling down at her. Siobhan smiled and found that she admired James' eyes as well. The moment was cut short by a lady working there, "That's a fine choice there, Nebelung cats are a rare breed, but beautiful, with their long bodies, and green eyes, they'll surely keep you great company."

"Do you like that one, Siobhan?" James nudged her with his hand as she stood up.

"Yes, I love it," Siobhan confessed smiling at the lady.

"Then let's get it," James smiled and the lady picked up the cage holding the kitten and headed to the front counter.

"Getting a pet together is a big step in a relationship, how long have you two been together?" the lady looked at Siobhan with smiling eyes.

"Oh, um, well, we're not together, we're just best friends who happen to be roommates," Siobhan could feel her cheeks warming from a blush.

"We are also partners at the Buckley and Brawley law firm," James added.

"Oh well, my apologies, you two just looked like you were together and had a good dynamic, I guess I didn't observe that well, I'm a few years more down the line than I used to be. That'll be 9 galleons, 3 sickles, and 2 knuts," the lady took the money James handed over and then prompted them on care for the kitten etc.

…

8:15 PM

"We have to come up with a name for the kitten, James," Siobhan said while she petted the animal laying on her stomach.

"Ummmmmm Bingley?" James offered hanging his head from the couch like a little kid.

"No."

"Pumpkin?"

"I am not naming my cat after the juice I drink every morning."

"Okay okay," James sat up and came closer to Siobhan and the kitten. He scratched behind her ears and stared at her green eyes before he looked up at Siobhan to ask, "What's your favorite season?"

"It would have to be winter, I love snow, and Christmas," Siobhan smiled remembering precious memories.

"And what's your favorite thing about the cat?"

"I really like her green eyes, they're so pretty," Siobhan offered.

"Well how about we call her Evergreen?" James looked up at her with a knowing look like he just solved the problem for world hunger.

Siobhan looked down at Evergreen and said, "I like that name, it's very fitting."

"I would sure hope so, I'm the one who came up with it," James laughed when Siobhan lightly slapped him.

"Don't go getting the bighead now, I know where you sleep," Siobhan threatened him.

"Mhmm, yeah well I paid for that cat," James picked Evergreen up and took her into his room. He then proceeded to lay on his bed and play with her. Siobhan crossed her arms and stood at his door with a scowl. James ignored her for as long as he could (which was only 10 seconds) and then looked up at her, "Aw, come on, cheer up. Do you want Evergreen to think you're always a sourpuss?" James raised an eyebrow and Siobhan relaxed her face.

James got up from his bed and Evergreen jumped down and exited the room. He walked up to Siobhan and had a faint smile on his lips. Siobhan mimicked his smile, "So how is our morale? Boosted?"

"So boosted it has reached the moon," James laughed and leaned his head on the door frame, very close to Siobhan's mouth.

Siobhan sucked in a breath and her voice was quieter when she looked him in the eyes and asked him, "James?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to look for your own place in town or..? I just, I don't really think I can live without..."

James looked at her through half-closed eyes and leaned closer to her, she felt his breath on her lips, "I think I might stay here." He caught her lips in his. He broke the kiss and said, "That if you'll let me stay around and annoy you."

Siobhan just smiled and kissed him again. Afterwards she looked up at him and said, "You know, I never thought you would be like this but I like it. And even if I didn't, you would probably always annoy me."

"Always?"

"Always."

A/N: Oh my gohwaiehgknbhfsegfkjs! I did it! It's done! This is my first completed story that's more than two chapters! I'm so happy! I decided that it would only be one chapter left, I just had a hunch. Ahhhh! Thank you for reading, and reviewing and just being alive, I know I've never met most of you, but you're all beautiful human beings and I hope you stick around to read my other stories I plan on putting out if I quit procrastinating. That's always annoying. Lol anyway, hope you enjoyed the story!

Xoxo- Lissie


End file.
